This invention relates to an improved electrical contact member formed of an electrically conductive metal and adapted to be inserted into a cavity in an insulated housing body. The improvement thereto is the addition of a U-shaped insert fabricated from steel. Such improved contact, with insert, is particularly suitable for applications at elevated temperatures, where such temperatures can cause softening or relaxation of said electrically conductive metal.
An environment where such contact member can be effectively used is, for example, in the appliance field, such as electric dryers. As is well known, in such an appliance moderate heat must be generated to dry the clothes as they are tumbled within the dryer. By virtue of the compactness of the appliance, electrical contacts are subjected to the heat generated therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,234 represents a complex attempt at an electrical double flat spring contact in which there is employed an external over-spring fabricated from steel. However, the contact of the present invention is directed to a different type of contact, but nevertheless of a type where spring support is used.